রেমব্রন্ট
300px|thumb|স্ত্রী সাসকিয়া মারা যাওয়ার পর রেমব্রন্ট গোটের ফাউস্ট থেকে করা ফ্রিৎস লাং এর একটা সিনেমা আছে। সিনেমাটার নামও ফাউস্ট। ফাউস্টের চিত্রগ্রহণে রেমব্রন্টের ছবির প্রভাব ছিল। তখনই রেমব্রন্টের (১৬০৬ - ১৬৬৯) কোন ছবি প্রথম ভাল করে দেখা। তার ছবির মধ্যে আলো এবং অন্ধকারের যে মেলবন্ধন এবং নিগূঢ় অর্থ আছে সেটাই সবচেয়ে আকর্ষণীয় বোধহয়। খুঁজতে থাকলাম রেমব্রন্টের জীবনী নিয়ে কোন সিনেমা হয়েছে কিনা। উইকির কল্যানে পেয়েও গেলাম খুব দ্রুত। রেমব্রন্টের কিছুটা সুখ এবং অনেকটা দুঃখের জীবন নিয়ে হাঙ্গেরীয় বংশোদ্ভূত ব্রিটিশ পরিচালক আলেকজান্ডার কোর্ডা একটি সিনেমা করেছেন, নাম রেমব্রন্ট, মুক্তি পেয়েছে ১৯৩৬ সালে, যথারীতি সাদাকালো। সিনেমার কাহিনী রেমব্রন্টের শেষ জীবন নিয়ে। তিনি বেঁচে ছিলেন ৬৩ বছর। কিন্তু স্বর্ণালী সময় পার করেছেন কেবল যুবক ও মধ্য বয়সে। সিনেমা শুরু হয়েছে একজন মধ্য বয়সী রেমব্রন্টকে দিয়ে। থাকেন হল্যান্ড তথা নেদারল্যান্ডের রাজধানী আমস্টারডামে। এক ধণাঢ্য ব্যক্তির মেয়েকে বিয়ে করেছেন। স্ত্রীকে নিয়ে খুবই সুখী। তার ক্যারিয়ারেও তখন জোয়াড়ের সময়। হল্যান্ডের খুব কম লোকই আছে যে তার নাম জানে না। কিন্তু সবকিছুতে ভাটা পড়ে স্ত্রীর মৃত্যুর মধ্য দিয়ে। স্ত্রীকে কতোটা ভালবাসতেন সিনেমার শুরুতে কেবল তাই দেখানো হয়। তার প্রায় সকল পোর্ট্রেটই তার স্ত্রীর। এক পার্টিতে লোকেরা ব্যঙ্গ করে বলে, ৭ বছর বিবাহিত থাকার পরও কিভাবে একজনের স্ত্রীর ছবি আঁকতে ইচ্ছে করে। অথচ রেমব্রন্টের পোর্ট্রেট মানেই তার স্ত্রীর ছবি। স্ত্রীর নাম সাসকিয়া, তাদের একটি ছোট ছেলেও রয়েছে। সিনেমায় কখনোই সাসকিয়াকে দেখানো হয় না। বোঝানো হয় সে খুব অসুস্থ, প্রায়ই ডাক্তার দেখতে আসে। সাসকিয়ার কাজ কেবল শুয়ে থাকা আর ছবি আঁকার সময় হলে রেমব্রন্টের সামনে বসে থাকা, গৃহপরিচারিকার কথায় সে ইঙ্গিত পাওয়া যায়। ৭ বছর বিবাহিত থাকার পরও রেমব্রন্ট কিভাবে সাসকিয়ার ছবি এঁকে চলে সে প্রশ্নের উত্তরে রেমব্রন্ট বলে, "There was a man in the land of Oars and the Lord gave him all that the heart could desire. But beyond all, this man was in love with his wife." একজন আবার প্রশ্ন করে, তার নিশ্চই একটা সিক্রেট ছিল। সেই সিক্রেটের কথাই রেমব্রন্ট বলে এভাবে: কিভাবে এমনটি সম্ভব জানতে চাইলে রেমব্রন্ট আবার বলে যায়: সিনেমার শুরুর দিকেই সাসকিয়া মারা যায়। তখন রেমব্রন্টের বয়স ৩৬। এর পরই রেমব্রন্ট খুব ভেঙে পড়েন। এতোটা ভালবাসতেন যে স্ত্রীকে তাকে হারিয়ে তার আর কিছুই করার থাকে না। তবে তার ছবির মান খারাপ হয়ে গিয়েছিল এটা ভাবলে ভুল হবে। ছবির মান অনেক দিক দিয়ে বরং আরও অভিনব হয়েছিল, কিন্তু জনপ্রিয়তা থাকেনি। কারণ রেমব্রন্ট ছবিতে যেসব নতুন এবং বিপ্লবাত্মক থিম ব্যবহার করেন তা সে সময়কার সমঝদারেরা বুঝতে পারেনি। সিনেমায় একটা উদাহরণ দেয়া হয়েছে- রেমব্রন্টের De Nachtwacht (নাইট ওয়াচ) ছবিটি প্রকাশ করার দৃশ্য দেখানো হয়। পর্দা ওঠা মাত্র সবাই হাসাহাসি শুরু করে, একজন বলে আমি এখানে কিছুই দেখতে পাচ্ছি না। ছবিটি একটি চলমান সৈন্য বাহিনীর। সেনাবাহিনীর অনেকে ছবিটি দেখে ক্ষুব্ধ হয়, বলে এ কি আর্মির ভদ্রলোক সৈন্যদের প্রতিনিধিত্ব করতে পারে? উত্তরে রেমব্রন্ট বলেন, 300px|thumb|রেমব্রন্টের ছবি "নাইট ওয়াচ" তবে এখানে সিনেমাটি বোধহয় অতিরঞ্জিত করে ফেলেছে। উইকিপিডিয়ায় দেখলাম, এই ছবিটি আসলে ফ্লপ হয়নি এবং এটি তার জনপ্রিয়তা হ্রাসেরও কারণ নয়। জনপ্রিয়তা নানা কারণে ধীরে ধীরে কমেছে। কোন একটি ছবির কারণে হঠাৎ করে কমেনি। অবশ্য সিনেমাতেও দেখানোর চেষ্টা করা হয়নি যে হঠাৎ করেই নাইট ওয়াচের কারণে জনপ্রিয়তা কমে গেছে। একে অনেক কারণের একটি হিসেবেই দেখানো হয়েছে। তবে উইকিতে আরও পড়লাম, এ ছবির নাকি কোন সমালোচনাই হয়নি, বরং সবার বেশ ভাল লেগেছিল। বর্তমানে এটি তার সবচেয়ে বিখ্যাত ছবি। তখন জনসাধারণের অনুভূতি কেমন ছিল তা ঠিক করে বলা যায় না, তবে মুভি হয়ত খুব একটা ভুল বলেনি। সিনেমার খাতিরে এই অতিরঞ্জন না করে আরেকটু আলতোভাবে বোধহয় দেখানো যেতো। যাহোক দিনে দিনে রেমব্রন্ট দরিদ্র থেকে দরিদ্রতর হতে থাকেন। দেউলিয়া হয়ে যান এক পর্যায়ে। এখন তার প্রাসাদতুল্য বাড়িটিই কেবল আছে, বাড়ির গৃহপরিচারিকা আর নিজের ছেলেকে চালানোর মতো অর্থ তো নেইই, বরং অনেকে তার কাছে টাকা পায়। গৃহ পরিচারিকা সব সময় রেমব্রন্টের দোষ ধরলেও ছেলে সব সময় বাবার পক্ষে। এমন সময় প্রিন্সের আমস্টারডাম আসার কথা শোনা যায়। গৃহ পরিচারিকা তাকে অনেক করে বলে, প্রিন্সের কাছে গিয়ে টাকার গ্র্যান্ট বা কমিশন চাইতে। রেমব্রন্ট সে উদ্দেশ্যে বেরও হয়, যাওয়ার সময় ছেলেকে বলে যায় সে ফিরে না আসলে যেন তার মা-র বাড়ি চলে যায়। না, রেমব্রন্ট প্রিন্সের কাছে ভিক্ষা চায় না, চলে যায় তার বাবার বাড়িতে, যেখানে তার জন্ম হয়েছে, জায়গার নাম লাইডেন। তখনও লাইডেন একটি গ্রাম, এখনকার মত শহর হয়ে উঠেনি। এখানে আমরা বুঝতে পারি তার জন্ম গরিব ঘরে হয়নি। তার বাবা যথেষ্ট অবস্থাপন্ন কৃষক। কিছুদিন সেখানে থাকার পর রেমব্রন্ট বুঝতে পারে লাইডেনে সে কতোটা বেমানান, অপাংক্তেয়। ফিরে আসে আমস্টারডামে। এসেই প্রেমে পড়ে যায় এক যুবতীর। বাড়ি ফেরার পথে মেয়েটিকে দেখেছিল সে, এক বাড়িতে কাজ করে। ছবি আঁকবে বলে নিজের বাড়িতে নিয়ে আসে রেমব্রন্ট। সেখান থেকেই প্রেমের সূচনা। মেয়েটির নাম হেনড্রিকা স্টফেলস। কিন্তু হেনড্রিকাকে বিয়ে করতে পারবে না রেমব্রন্ট। মৃত্যুর পূর্বে সাসকিয়া তার সব অর্থ সম্পত্তি রেমব্রন্টকে দিয়ে গিয়েছিল, শর্ত ছিল সে আবার বিয়ে করার আগে তার ছেলে টাইটাসকে সম্পত্তির অর্ধেক বুঝিয়ে দিতে হবে। মোট সম্পত্তির পরিমাণ ৪০,০০০ ফ্লোরিন বিধায়, বিয়ে করতে হলে ছেলেকে এখনই ২০,০০০ ফ্লোরিন দিতে হবে তার। কিন্তু তার হাতে এক পয়সাও নেই। ছেলে কোর্টকে বলে সে কোন টাকা চায় না। কিন্তু কোর্ট জানায় তার বয়স ১৮ হওয়ায় সে এখনও কোন সিদ্ধান্ত দিতে পারবে না। বিয়ে না করে একসাথে থাকার অভিযোগে হেনড্রিকা ও রেমব্রন্টের বিরুদ্ধে আদালত ফরমান জারি করে। জগতের নিয়ম দেখে রেমব্রন্ট বলেছিল: বিচারপতি মেয়েটির প্রতি সদয় হলেও সাধারণ জনগণ বলে, আমরা যে চার্চের নিয়মে আবদ্ধ এক দেউলিয়া চিত্রকর কেন তা থেকে মুক্ত হবে। অবশেষে হেনড্রিকাকে এক্সকমিউনিকেশন-এ দণ্ডিত করা হয়। অর্থাৎ সে কোনদিন চার্চে প্রবেশ করতে পারবে না এবং সে আমস্টারডামের খ্রিস্টান সম্প্রদায় থেকে বহিষ্কৃত। আরও জানানো হয়, রেমব্রন্ট এখন থেকে কোন ছবি বিক্রি করতে পারবে না, সব ছবির মালিক হবে কর্তৃপক্ষ। রেমব্রন্ট হেনড্রিকা ও ছেলেকে নিয়ে একটি ছোট বাড়িতে ওঠে। এখানেই মেয়েটি অসুস্থ হয়ে পড়ে। ডাক্তার জানায় সে আর বেশিদিন বাঁচবে না। এদিকে ছেলের বয়স হয়ে যাওয়ায় সে বাবার কাছ থেকে কোন অর্থ চায় না বলে আদালতকে জানাতে পারে। বিয়ের পথে আর কোন বাঁধা থাকে না। রেমব্রন্ট খুব করে চায় মৃত্যুর পূর্বে যাতে হেনড্রিকাকে সে বিয়ে করতে পারে। কিন্তু সে ভাগ্যও তার হয় না, দুর্ভাগা হেনড্রিকা হঠাৎই মারা যায়। রেমব্রন্ট এবার একেবারে ছন্নছাড়া হয়ে যায়। সিনেমায় এবার বৃদ্ধ রেমব্রন্টকে দেখানো হয়। আমস্টারডামের বন্দরে এক ধণাঢ্য ব্যবসায়ী, সাথে অনেকগুলো মেয়ে, সবাই তাকে গ্র্যান্ডপা ডেকে ব্যঙ্গ করছে, কেউ জানে না যে সে রেমব্রন্ট। তাদের সাথে বারে পান করতে ঢুকে সে। সবাইকে শোনায় বিজ্ঞতম রাজা সলোমনের কথা, বারে একজন হঠাৎ চিনতে পারে যে সে রেমব্রন্ট। সবাই তৎক্ষণাৎ অনুতপ্ত হয়, সম্মান জানায় তাকে। একটু পরে আমরা জানতে পারি রেমব্রন্টের খাওয়ার মত অর্থও নেই এখন। একজন কিছু টাকা দিলে সে খাবার না কিনে ছবির দোকানে চলে যায়, তুলি, রং কিনে আবার শুরু করে ছবি আঁকা। ভ্যান গগ, মোৎজার্ট এমন অনেকের মত রেমব্রন্টেরও জীবনও দুঃখ ভারাক্রান্ত। মোৎজার্টের সাথেই তার মিল খুঁজে পাওয়া বেশি, কারণ সে সব সময় দুঃখী ছিল না, তার একটা সুখের সময়ও ছিল। সিনেমাটি খুবই গ্রামাটিক্যাল, জীবনী নিয়ে যেমন সিনেমা করা উচিত ঠিক তেমনই। রেমব্রন্টের জীবনের কেবল তথ্য নয়, আবেগ, অনুভূতি এবং প্রজ্ঞাও ফুটিয়ে তুলতে পেরেছে পরিচালক আলেকজান্ডার কোর্ডা। উল্লেখ্য সিনেমাটি জার্মান নাট্যকার কার্ল জুকমায়ার এর গল্প থেকে করা। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৩৬ বিষয়শ্রেণী:জীবনী বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:আলেকজান্ডার কোর্ডা বিষয়শ্রেণী:লন্ডন ফিল্মস বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইউনাইটেড আর্টিস্টস